Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's REMASTERED!
Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's REMASTERED! is a fnaf fan game created by CuldeeFell13. It is a remake of one of his original games, "Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's". This game has MANY changes from the original game. The story is some what similar but with brand new additions. WARNING! This game will contain horror violence, jumpscares, gore, flashing lights and adult language. Please read at your own risk. (15+) Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay starts once you appear in the security office. There are ways to defend yourself from every animatronic. Office/Main Gameplay Doors There are two doors in the office. They both have two buttons next to them. The green button makes a light on the door that shows if an animatronic is there. The red button closes the door which can block an animatronic from coming in. However they both take power so make sure to use it wisley. You can use the doors to fend off Chef Pee Pee, Junior, Cody, Joseph, Puppet Ken and Alternate Chef Pee Pee. Vents As you can see in the office picture, there are vents you can close. However you can only close one vent at a time. Also, the vents do not waste power so you won't have to worry about that. You can use the vents to fend off Mario, Lola and Alternate Chef Pee Pee. Cameras Just like in almost every FNaF fan game, there are cameras. You can look around the cameras to see where the other animatronics are. Here are the numbers of which camera they are. 1A - Show Stage 1B - Dining Room 1C - Prize Corner 2A - West Hall 2B - West Hall Corner 3A - East Hall 3B - East Hall Corner 4 - Parts n' Service 5 - Enterance 6 - Supply Closet 7 - Kitchen 8 - Restrooms 9 - Power Room 10 - Back Alley Pipe Check There is a button in the power room. When you click on it, it shows a color. If it shows the color white, that means that there is nothing in the pipes, but when it shows the colors, blue, red or green, then someones in there. This can be used to fend off Cody's Mom. Pipe Control The Pipe Control can be accessed in the cameras. Go to the cameras and click on the Pipe Control button which can send you to it. In the pipe control, there are three closable pipes you can click on. A red, blue and green one. You can use the pipe check to check if somethings in there. Make sure to close the pipe that the pipe check shows. This can be used to fend off Cody's Mom. Hacking Minigame After each night (Excluding Night 6 and Custom Night), you go into a hacking minigame. Here are the mechanics. You also be able to turn around. Hacking Files On the front side, there is a laptop with three files on them. Once you click on a file, you can start hacking, however hacking does make noise and can anger Joseph so you can also click on the file again to pause the hacking. You can only hack one file at a time. Tape Recorder The tape recorder on the back side can be used to fend off Brooklyn Bot. If Brooklyn Bot gets close to you, it is reccomended to play it. Press the red button to play Brooklyn Guy's Mixtape which can calm him down and send him back. However, don't play it too much or he will get suspicious and will jumpscare you. The tape recorder can also risen Joseph's wake meater so watch for that as well. Wake Meater On the bottom right corner, there is a wake meater. The wake meater will fill up when your hacking or when you play Brooklyn Guy's mixtape. When the wake meater reaches 100%, Joseph will jumpscare you. The wake meater will also slowly go down when no noise is played. Night 6 In night six, all mechanics from the first 5 nights will be replaced by brand new ones. They are also used in the custom night. Laser Gun In Night 6 and Custom Night, you will notice that you are holding a yellow laser gun. This can only be used to defend yourself from one enemy. When at the right time, press Ctrl to shoot the gun. It also has one ammo so make sure to hold R to reload. This can be used to fend of Alternate Lola. Oven The Oven in your office that was useless in the first five nights will now actually have a purpose. On the stove there is a pot of ratatouille cooking. Make sure the oven doesn't get under 21° or over 79°. When it gets to hot or cold, an alarm will play. You click on the oven nobs to make sure that they go higher or lower. This is used to fend off Remy. Underground Facility Cameras At the cameras, there are another set of cameras you can look at called the Under Ground Facility Cameras. You can be able to access them by clicking on the button that says FACILITY. There are 5 cameras total. Also in each camera, you can close a gate to block off anything there. However, you can only close one gate at a time. This is used to fend off Jeffy. Run to Power Room + Alarm In Night 6 and Custom Night, there is a trap door to the right of you. Click on it to enter the power room. When in the power room, you can be able to press space to activate an alarm. However the Alarm runs on Juice so make sure to use it wisley as possible. This is used to fend off Chef v1000. Shadow Mario Sheild Press S and H at the same time to activate your Shadow Mario Sheild. However you can only use it every 30 seconds. This is used to fend off Shadow Pee Pee. Rage Meter At the bottom left of the screen, there is an empty Jeffygeist head that acts at a meater. It will fill a huge chunk if you get jumpscared by Chef v1000 or Shadow Pee Pee. A bit of it will be filled if noise plays sush as lights, cameras and doors. It can go down overtime. If it fills, your run will end. This can also be used to fend off Jeffygeist. Enemies Nights From nights 1-6, you will get phone calls mostly from Cody. Each night, Junior's phone will show up and you can be able to answer or decline a call. Here's how the transcript would go for each. As for cutscenes, each cutscene takes place before their respective nights except for the post cutscenes for Night 6. Night 1 Cutscene (The cutscene shows Junior's shadow entering a dark Chef Pee Pee's family diner. the animatronic Chef Pee Pee is seen on stage and looks at Junior as he passes him. The cutscene ends) Phone Call ???: Hello new employee, and welcome to your first night at our wonderful astablishment! Junior: I know it's you Cody. Cody: You got me Junior. Anyways, I guess you were able to sneak into Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner! Awesome! That means phase 1 of our plan is complete! Junior: So what's phase 2? Cody: Well, basically to hack the files and stop Chef Pee Pee. Junior: Cool! So what do I do? Cody: Well where are you at? Junior: Um. I think i'm in some sort of office. Cody: Oh! I read about them on some of the files I found. You see some doors right? Junior: Yeah. I see two doors with buttons next to them. I can also see some vents but one of them is closed. Cody: Okay. So, those doors in your office, I believe the red one can be able to close them and the green one can turn on lights. Also, you'll need to use them wisley, since Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner runs on a backup generator at night and it has limited power. So just try not to run out of power. Junior: Got that. Also what about the vents? Cody: Well the vents do not waste power, but you can only close 1 door at a time. Junior: Okay got it! Cody: And I believe that's it for now. I just hope we can be able to stop Chef Pee Pee before he causes any more trouble. Junior: True. He killed our friend Joseph. Cody: True. Also Junior try to keep your eyes peeled today. I saw one of Chef Pee Pee's animatronic act strange through the window while I was passing by, so if he appears at one of your doors, just close it, but remember the power. Junior: Alright. I got it. Cody: Also after you're done with the night, go into the Parts n' Service room. I believe there is a laptop in there. You can use it to hack files which will be spread around Pensacola. Keep doing that for five more nights at we should win! However, be careful in there. Chef Pee Pee actually used Brooklyn Guy's corpse to create his own animatronic minion he named, Brooklyn Bot. However the original Brooklyn Guy is still in there and is being abused to do Chef Pee Pee's work for him. Junior: Oh my god! That f***ing phsyco! Cody: True. However, since the original Brooklyn Guy is still there, I have put a tape recorder inside your pouch. You can use it to play Brooklyn Guy's favorite mixtape that will hopefully calm him down. Also Animatronic Joseph is in there still recovering from his balcony accident a few weeks ago. Make sure to be quiet as to not wake him up or he will do unspeakable things. Junior: Got it! Cody: Alright, that wraps up about everything I have to say tonight. Good luck Junior. The lives of Pensacola depend on you! (Cody hangs up) Junior: Alright. Do your worse Pee Pee. Chef Pee Pee is active on this night. Night 2 Cutscene (It shows Junior once again passing the show stage. This time, Animatronic Cody opens his eyes and stares at Junior as he enters the hall. Cody's Mom is also seen peeking through the window. The cutscene ends) Phone Call Cody: Hey Junior! Glad to see that you made it to the 2nd night! Junior: Yeah. Looks like Animatronic Chef Pee Pee was no match for me! Cody: True. But this night won't be as easy as last night. Junior: What do you mean? Cody: I read more about Chef Pee Pee's animatronic files, the animatronic that looks like me is probably gonna be active tonight. Junior: What does he do? Cody: Well just like Animatronic Chef Pee Pee, Animatronic Me will go through the halls except he goes through the east hall as Animatronic Chef Pee Pee goes through the west. Junior: Alright! I bet I can handel that! Cody: Well that's not it. Theres "sigh", one more. Junior: What do you mean Cody? Cody: Junior. Promise me you won't laugh. Junior: Won't laugh at what? Cody: Just promise. Junior: Okay, I promise. Cody: The next animatronic is "sigh", an animatronic version of my mom. Junior: "snort" Cody: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH! Junior: Jeez sorry. You don't need to yell. Cody: Okay, i'm sorry. Junior: And besides, theres an oven in here. I could just use it to make animatronic bacon. Cody: That's not how it works, and this isn't the time to make "Cody's Mom's a Pig" jokes. "sigh" Even though she is dressed like a pig. Junior: "snickers" Cody: JUNIOR! Junior: Okay sorry. Anyways, what do I do to fend off Judy? Cody: Well if you go to Cam 10, you can see her deactivated in the back alley. If she leaves, she will likley enter the power pipes in the power room. Junior: But how would she be able to fit in those pipes. And i'm not saying the pipes are too small for a normal animatronic to fit. Cody: Just shut up Junior. Anyways, if you go to the power room, there can be a button that says "Pipe Check". Just click on that button, and if it shows a color other than white, then go to the Pipe Control Menu on your cameras and click on the same color pipe. For example, if you click on Pipe Check and it shows the color blue, go to the pipe control and close the blue pipe. You can only close 1 pipe. You got that? Junior: Got it! Cody: Okay. See you tommorow! Good luck! (Cody hangs up) Junior: By the way, if Cody's Mom would have gone into the pipes, wouldn't she break the pipes? Oh what am I saying. I got to focus. Cody and Cody's Mom are active on this night. Chef Pee Pee will go a bit faster. Night 3 Cutscene (Junior is seen once again passing by the stage. Once he passes by, Animatronic Mario activates and watches him enter the west hall. Puppet Ken is also seen staring from the Prize Corner. The cutscene ends) Phone Call Cody: Wow Night 3! You'd getting the hang of this! You know if we keep this up, I think we might actually win! Junior: True. So what do I have to look out for tonight? Cody: Well the animatronics, or at least 1 animatronic, will come at you tonight! Also, the other one you'll have to face is... Oh god.. Junior: Who? Cody: Puppet Ken. Junior: WHAAAAT!? Cody: Yeah. Appearantly Chef Pee Pee must have found his burnt corpse and brought him to life. Of course he did a few tweaks to him to make him not so scary as he did before. Anyways, Puppet Ken will start out in the prize corner. If he gets into your office, he won't kill you, but he will mess with your doors letting animatronics in and wasting power. Junior: Oh dear. As for the animatronic? Cody: The animatronic I believe is an animatronic of Mario. According to the files, he'd be happy to fit into tight spaces to find lost items. So that might mean he goes through the vents. Remember what I said on the first night? Junior: That the vents don't waste power but I can only close one at a time? Cody: Nailed it! Anyways, if you see his face in one of the vents, make sure to close it ASAP! Junior: Okay got it! Cody: Alright. Good night, and I will tell you more tommorow! (Cody hangs up) Junior: Oh dear. I have the feeling things will get harder and harder as the nights go by. Mario and Puppet Ken are active on this night. All previous enemies are now a bit faster. Night 4 Cutscene (The cutscene shows Junior once again passing the stage. As he enters the office, Animatronic Joseph is seen peeking out the Parts n' Service looking at Junior. Animatronic Lola is also seen staring from the Enterance Room. The cutscene ends) Phone Call Cody: After this, we have 1 more night left to go! Junior: I'm really excited about this Cody! I actually thought we might lose, but look at me! I made it to the fourh night! Cody: I'm proud of you Junior! Anyways, I have to tell you about tonight's threats. Junior: Lay them on me Cody. Cody: Okay. Well Animatronic Joseph who you dealt with while hacking is now trying to attack you. According to the files, Joseph's animatronic model is meant to go very fast meaning he is faster than all the other animatronics. So he might use his running advantage to chase after you. So if he leaves the Parts n' Service room, close the west door since that's the closest to him. Junior: Got it! Any others? Cody: Well Chef Pee Pee actually made an animatronic about his crush Lola. Junior: LOLA!? SHE'S HERE!? Cody: N-No. The animatronic, Junior. Junior: Oh. Cody: Anyways, just like Mario, she can fit in tight spaces, so she might be another animatronic to enter the vents. That means you need to close the vent door on her. Oh also, it says that she is sometimes hard to see to make sure to look closley for her presence okay Junior? Junior: Got it! Cody: Anyways, that's it for now. I will talk to you tommorow when we defeat Chef Pee Pee, once and for- (A window crashing sound is heard) Cody: W-What the hell!? Junior: C-Cody what was that?! Cody: I don't know. I think my mom got drunk too much again. Junior: G-go check! Cody: Okay! (Cody is heard walking away) Cody: (far) Hello- (Suddenly a banging sound is heard) Cody: OW! ???: AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Cody: WHAT ARE YOU- (A gun shot is heard. Chef Pee Pee's laugh is heard) Chef Pee Pee: Great work, JG. (Another gunshot is heard before the phone loses signal) Junior: No... Joseph and Lola are active on this night. All previous enemies are a bit faster. Night 5 Cutscene (It shows Chef Pee Pee now covered in blood and holding a bloody butcher knife staring at his computer in his office) Chef Pee Pee: I can't believe that brat gotten so far. Just one more file hacked and i'll be ruined. (A blood covered Lola holding two pistols is seen coming in) Lola: Chef Pee Pee, i've come to bring you an update on Junior. Chef Pee Pee: What's his status honey? Lola: Well, he's still alive. Chef Pee Pee: Grrrr. Clever kid. Looks like we'll have to put up the difficulty a tad. Lola: What do you have in mind babe? Chef Pee Pee: Tell the animatronics that they have one more chance to put him down. If he survives the night again, then WE'LL have to deal with him. Lola: Alright. Chef Pee Pee: In the meantime, activate our last animatronic. (Lola nods and head to a control panel. She finds a button that says JUNIOR and presses it. It cuts back to the diner. Junior is seen entering the office. On the stage, Animatronic Junior is seen staring from the shadows. The cutscene ends) Phone Call Junior: I hope Cody is okay. (Junior gets a call from the police) Junior: The hell? (If you decide to answer the call, you get this) Junior: H-Hello? Simmons: Hello Junior. I am officer Simmons of the Pensacola Police Department. Are you friends with a magikoopa named Cody Nutkiss? Junior: Yes. Is he okay? Simmons: We don't know. We went to his house and found his parents Judy and Tyrone Nutkiss woken up from some sort of gun shot noise. We found fingerprints of a myserious entitiy that we never saw in Pensacola. This has been a mysterious lot of appearances since many people of Pensacola seamed to disapear such as Joseph Hisfriendfromschool, Hansel, Goodman, my partner Brooklyn Guy and many more. It is likley he was kidnapped by the same person. Junior: ... Simmons: We are trying our best to find him. We just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry- (Junior hangs up) Junior: Alright Chef Pee Pee, guess we are in the endgame now. Night 6 NOTE: All mechanics from the last 5 nights are now replaced with new ones. The hacking minigame is also not present in this night. The new mechanics can be explained in the mechanics and the animatronics section. Cutscene (It shows a dark room. Red eyes are seen looking from a dark hall. In front of the hallway is Chef Pee Pee, Lola and Remy they look at eachother and nod. Chef Pee Pee presses a button that opens a metal door. Walking out of the door is an animatronic version of Jeffy. Chef Pee Pee smiles evily. A shadowy version of him and a messed up animatronic version of Chef Pee Pee with metal hands reaching out of his hat are seen peeking out of the shadows. The cutscene ends) Phone Call Junior: H-hello? ???: "breathing" Junior: Who is this!? Reveal yourself! Chef Pee Pee: Hello Junior. Junior: You! Chef Pee Pee: Did you miss me? Junior: What did you do to Cody!? Chef Pee Pee: Oh yeah Cody. Let's just say he's been turned useful. Junior: What? Chef Pee Pee: In my book, useful means delicious! Junior: YOU KILLED HIM! Chef Pee Pee: Maybe. Anyways Junior, since you are right where I want you, I want to invite you to join us. Junior: What? Chef Pee Pee: You are stronger than I thought you were. I always thought of you as a stupid spoiled brat, but theres something inside of you that shows more. If you join us, you can become rich and powerful. You can buy all the toys you want. You can also bother me all you want. What do you say, Junior? Junior: You know, that was what the old me would have wanted. But i'm not falling for that this time. I'm back now. And I am not going anywhere. You can take that invite and shove it up your twisted phsycotic **s! Chef Pee Pee: Fine. Since I have no use for you, i'll have no choice but to put you down. Junior: I already know how to deal with your animatronics, Chef Pee Pee. Chef Pee Pee: Oh please. I got rid of those hunks of junks. I got a brand new army, and they will make sure that the only thing you win, is a trip to a face to face with my knife! Junior: Do your worse Pee Pee. You will never get away with this! Chef Pee Pee: I already have. (Chef Pee Pee laughs evilly and hangs up) Junior: Joseph... Brooklyn Guy... Cody... I won't let you down. All mechanics are replaced by Alternate Lola, Remy, Jeffy, Chef v1000, Shadow Pee Pee, Jeffygeist and Alternate Chef Pee Pee (Only at 5AM) Post-Night Cutscene After the night ends, this cutscene will play. (Junior is seen running to the enterance room. He is about to exit when he sees that the door is baracaded shut) Junior: What the!? Chef Pee Pee: Thought you would actually escape? (Junior turns around and sees Chef Pee Pee) Junior: Where are your troops. (Sirens are heard outside) Policeman: (Off screen) Chef Fernando 'Pee Pee' Strongbottom, you have been exposed! Come out with your hands up! Chef Pee Pee: They left after they heard the sirens. I barracaded the door so that they can't get in, and you can't get out. Soon, you'll end up just like your friends. (Junior gets angry and tackles Chef Pee Pee. They keep on fighting until Junior accidentally hits a stage light on the show stage making it crash to the floor and setting a fire) Chef Pee Pee: You should NEVER mess with me brat! Junior: Oh I think that's exactly what I want to do! Chef Pee Pee: So you want to have a fight? Okay you brat. (Chef Pee Pee pulls out his knife) Chef Pee Pee: Let's finish this. Junior: Bring it on Pee Pee. (The two charge at eachother) A boss battle then begins. It is basically a Sonic the Hedgehog like one. These are the controls and A.I. Junior Controls A or Left Arrow Key to Move Left D or Right Arrow Key to Move Right Space Bar to Jump Space Bar x2 to Double Jump S to activate Shadow Mario sheild. It can block off any attack. After usage, it will recharge for 15 seconds. Q to Punch. Does 5 Damage E to throw Thomas. Does 10 Damage At times, Junior will speak. These are his lines. "Chef Pee Pee, stop! Don't make me do this!" "You don't have to do this. Just turn yourself in. It will be okay." "Don't make this harder than it has to be!" "Just listen to me Pee Pee, we can end this right now." "It's over Chef Pee Pee. Surrender now!" "This is for Cody." Chef Pee Pee A.I Chef Pee Pee will randomly jump around and throw butcher knifes and shoot plates with Philly Cheese Belly Fillers at you. If you get to close to him, he will attack you with his bloody butcher knife. He will also at time use a meat sheild which he crouches and he gets covered in bloody meat. If his health goes halfway down, he will get faster so it will be hard to keep track of him. At times, Chef Pee Pee will speak. These are his lines. "GO BACK TO YOUR TOYS!" "Why can't you just DIE!" "Take this you little brat!" "BRING IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" "Dodge this all you want. You can't dodge the past!" "Justice will be served, one way or another!" "You really thought you could win. Pah! Now you, Cody and Joseph will burn in hell for the eternity! HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" - When you lose. Also during the battle, fire can be seen on the foreground so make sure to avoid that or it will drain your health. Debris also falls from the ceiling and can also deal a great ammount of health. Luckly, hazards can also damage Chef Pee Pee. After you win, the following cutscene will play. (Chef Pee Pee is seen beaten up on the floor with Junior standing over him) Chef Pee Pee: This can't be possible. I can't be defeated! You're just a stupid brat! Junior: Well, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Chef Pee Pee: No. I will not be defeated! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! (Chef Pee Pee stabs Junior in the stomach) Junior: GAH! Chef Pee Pee: I told you. You will never win. (Chef Pee Pee pulls the knife out of Junior. He falls to the ground heavilly bleeding) Chef Pee Pee: Any last words you little brat? (Junior looks up and sees a giant peice of the roof falling) Junior: Yeah. If i'm dying, you're coming with me! Chef Pee Pee: What!? (Chef Pee Pee looks up and sees the debris) Chef Pee Pee: OH S***! (The debris falls on Chef Pee Pee and Junior killing them. It then cuts to the outside of Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner. It is seen burned to the ground with firefighters seen putting out the fire. It then fades to a dark room. A newspaper is seen that says, "Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner burns to the ground". The rest seams to be smudged due to water. It then cuts to black. A voice is heard) ???: That was some killing spree that Chef Pee Pee did. To bad it wasn't meant to last. But that won't matter. I'll start a killing spree of my own. But first, I need to find Jeffy and Mario. Then my plan will begin. (It then shows Jeffy deactivated in a dark room with red lights. Jeffy activates and looks at the player. The screen cuts to black) Jeffy: What doing? Achievements Acheivments can be kept track of in the title screen. Here are the achievements * Only Beggining - Complete Night 1 * Difficulty Spike - Complete Night 2 * Third Times The Charm - Complete Night 3 * Getting Harder - Complete Night 4 * Overhill - Complete Night 5 * The Final Night - Complete Night 6 * The Impossible - Complete the Jeffygeist Challenge in the Custom Night Custom Night The custom night is the non canon night that you can only acess in the extras menu which can not be unlocked until all 6 nights are completed. They have challenges which if you complete, you get decorations for your office. Challenges Easter Eggs * The Temple: When you go to the kitchen cam, theres a small chance you can see a poster of Jesse's Temple from Minecraft: Story Mode. You can click on the poster to the Order of the Stone amulet which will be added as a decoration. This is an ode to the Five Nights at Jesse's series by Rh390110478. * Why Am I Here Again?: In the supply closet, theres a chance you can see a picture of a user called Ethanebels092 in a container. Clicking on it will summon Ethan Jeffy who will appear in the supply closet for a short while. When he disapears, Puppet Cody and Puppet Joseph will be added as a decoration. This is an ode to the Five Nights at Jeffy's (Ethanebels092 Version) series created by Ethanebels092. * The Show Must Go On: If you go to the backstage, you can see a box that has the words TAFT STUDIOS written on it. After clicking on it, your camera will go down and you will see Fleegle from the Banana Splits Show. He will then Jumpscare the player blinding him for a while but later adding the Banana Split Helmet as a decoration. This is an ode to the Five Nights with the Banana Splits series by Slugslingee.